Mysteries of a Anagamis
by Abigaillia.Necromancer
Summary: Wormtail and Padfoot get stuffed Full, but what happens when they shift back!


Moonie cried out in pain as the smaller black wolf tackled him sending them both flying in a Black& Grey flurry of howls and yips.

In the corner of the small hut lay a snorting pure white stag , he was watching the two wolves play while making sure nether hurt themselves or each other.

Suddenly there was a low growl causing the stag to jump up in between Moonie and Padfoot, to prevent Moonie from ripping the smaller wolf to shreds.

This had been going on for the past 3 full moons, Moonie and Padfoot would be playing when Moonie would suddenly growl at Padfoot and after that the hunt was on, The stag would jump in between them and Moonie would threaten to turn his pure white fur Blood Red, and he always did.

Padfoot whimpered and licked Moonie's wounds clean whistle the same treatment was happened to the white stag by his much smaller Male Rat companion Wormtail.

Moonie growled as Padfoot licked a rough wound causing it to bleed more which meant he had to lick it more. Padfoot simply chose to stop licking the wound and instead lay submissively next to Moonie.

Wormtail did the same, the small rat curling himself underneath Prongs now pinkish chest, making small churring noises as if communicating.

"it's almost three, Moonie will shift back in about thirteen minutes, we should shift back soon" He churred causing prongs to snarl.

"No! if Moonie is mated to Padfoot then he'll attack Padfoot as soon as he feel my presence gone" Prongs snarled, biting Wormtails small ear.

Wormtail whimpered at prongs display, having to force himself to stay calm as his small body heated up.

Prongs, unable to stop himself, nuzzled Wormtails entire body as if petting him, causing Wormtail to squeak weakly in pleasure.

"hey don't go into heat down there little one" Prongs teased hurriedly trying to mount the reasonably smaller anagamis who fell submissively into place pleasing the Larger Anagamis.

They sighed simultaneously as Prongs slid into place inside his small mate and began rutting against him quickly as the moon glinted though the small cracks in the room.

There was a small whine from Wormtail as he released onto the floor in front of him and slumped falling into the pile of cum.

"done already little one?" Prongs whispered as he bent to accommodate the new position, grunting as he picked up the pace focusing on his own pleasure now that his mate had cum.

"Wormtail!" Prongs grunted as he filled his little mate full of his seed thrusting a few more time before pulling out and flopping down on his mate uncaring that he was smashed lightly in the process.

"Prongs..." Wormtail whispered rolling onto his back showing off his bloated cum filled belly, "am I cute yet?" he asked causing Prong to laugh softly.

"oh little one your adorable now lets keep that inside of you" James grunted softly as he shifted into his human form taking then small knot the other marauders helped him make special for his mate, he slipped it inside of Wormtail causing him to squeak cutely.

Peter whined as he shifted back the toy and cum inside of him growing along as well. "J-James... I look pregnant... I can't go back into the school like this..." Peter blushed holding his small but noticeable bump.

"That makes two of us..." Sirius stated wobbling with a full belly, watching as Remus shifted.

"you both look fine to me" James retorted rubbing his hand over Peter's bump whistle eyeing Sirius's larger bump.

"Keep your eyes on your own mate Potter!" Mooney growled ripping Remus's control away from him for a moment.

"now now Mooney your the one that made me like this, people are bound to look at me and the pups" Sirius murmured kissing Mooney before Remus grabbed control again.

finally Madame Pomphrey decided to come in. "Remus are you alri-..." Pomphrey stared in shock at the two inflated boys. "What happened here?!"

Peter and Sirius broke out blushing while Remus and James smiled proudly.

"We filled our Anagamis Mates up."

* * *

 _ **Did you guys enjoy? I hope so!**_

 _ **This is a cute little smutty one shot that I came up with while on the go I don't have a beta and my \/ (V) key is messing up a lot today so if there are any mistakes i'm so so sorry!**_

 _ **Also about the belly filling thing... It's this new Fetish that my Brother in law has where he'll fill up my Brother until he looks pregnant. uh yea... but he asked me to input it into one of my stories so i decided why not this one!**_


End file.
